This invention relates to a vibration free container for the transportation of goods.
With hitherto containers used for transportation, after goods to be transported are packaged by buffer materials as urethane, the packed goods are accommodated in the containers and transported. In case of large goods, individual goods are received in wood frames or exclusive wood boxes manually made to meet their sizes. In this manner, effort has been made to absorb vibrations and shocks in transportation.
In case of goods which are not very large, blocks of formed styrol are interposed between the goods in a corrugated card-board box for transportation.
However, the methods of packaging the goods for absorbing the vibrations and shocks above described involve very troublesome and time-consuming operations.
Moreover, the packages according to the hitherto used methods absorb vibrations and shocks in transportation only to a limited extent and are likely to go into resonance with vibrations of certain frequencies. In handling precise machines and instruments, particularly, vibrations and shocks which are not absorbed are liable to cause serious damage to various parts of the machines and instruments.
Furthermore, packed configurations of goods to be transported are different. Such a variety of packages are arranged sufficiently spaced apart from one another on a large truck for transportation in order to avoid any interference with one another. Moreover, it is quite impossible to stack such a variety of packages one upon the other to save the space on the truck. Therefore, a space above a loading platform of the truck is not used sufficiently effectively and transportation efficiency is very low. What is worse still, loading and unloading operations with a fork lift truck is very troublesome.